The Night Duty
by medhavi16
Summary: James and Lily confess their love for each other. Bad summary. one-shot.


**A/N: This is my first actual romantic fanfiction (hence the shortness), so please forgive me if it's too cheesy or weird. Also forgive any grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

Her long scarlet hair danced along with the wind as she squinted her pretty green eyes to look through the night. She smiled as she spotted a little bird, an owl with a letter tied to its leg, flying away beyond the castle. That was who Lily Evans was, taking childish pleasure in tiny details of the world around her.

He took off his Invisibility Cloak hastily, came running down to stand next to her at the stone wall which overlooked the Hogwarts grounds laden with snow, with a plate of rolls in his hand. His thick black hair ruffled, his glasses lopsided, a huge grin spread across his thin face. And that was who James Potter was, deeply in love with Lily Evans.

"Wanna have one?" he asked her, pushing the plate towards her. "Sneaked these out from the good elves."

"The woods are lovely, dark and deep" she replied. "But I have promises to keep/ And miles to go before I sleep."

"What do you mean?" he asked, startled.

"Robert Frost," she said. "My favorite Muggle poet. I don't know, I was just suddenly reminded of his poem tonight. You have the rolls. I'm not particularly fond of them."

He nodded and ate a roll. There was a silence in which only the rustle of the trees was audible, which was more comforting than awkward. "I loathe these prefect duties at night," James broke the quiet. "It's been such a long time since I've had a good night's sleep."

"It's the same with me, but it gives me a reason to be with you," Lily looked at him and smiled and James heart did a somersault. It had been two whole years since he'd started to like her, but was this an appropriate time to tell her? Or should he wait some more?

"You're really so beautiful," he said simply. "I curse myself everyday for having failed to see it all these years." She smiled some more and looked out at the grounds.

"And I curse myself for having fought with you all the time when we could've been such good friends," she said.

"But I do admit I was quite rude to you all those times," James confessed.

"And to Severus," put in Lily.

James groaned. "Don't talk about that greasy git, we're having some good moments here."

"He was my friend, James. Don't talk nonsense about him. Anyway, let's just drop it. Where were we? Yeah, that I was beautiful." She giggled. "It's very nice of you to say that."

And then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, it started to snow. The chill spread over the grounds and onto Lily and James' faces, but they didn't want to step away from the moment.

Time was slipping by, and James knew it. He had to tell her, and it'd be final. And if she didn't share his feelings, then he wouldn't be able to help, and he knew he would have to let it be. He knew he couldn't force it on her.

"Lily, I've got to tell you something." He said with a sudden burst of courage.

Lily turned, their faces inches apart. She nodded, as if ready.

James's body almost shook as he uttered the words. "I-I love you, Lily. Every d-day for two years. I know you wouldn't believe me, or think that the 'love' would be shallow, but do trust me, Lily Evans, I've never been so serious in my whole life."

She said nothing, but got on her tiptoes and kissed him. It wasn't the exaggeratedly passionate kiss, the one which got way too mushy, but a sweet, innocent, don't-wanna-break-this-up kind of kiss. It spread warmth all over them, and it was for the first time that James had felt an emotion like this. It's was truly wonderful.

Sadly for him, it was a short kiss. But Lily smiled at him as they broke apart. It was a smile too big for her face, a smile that reflected how happy she was, and that was enough for him.

"I think our duty time is up now," she said. "We should probably leave."

And they both started back to the Gryffindor Tower, their hands brushing against each others, an undeniable joy and satisfaction filling their hearts.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! If you did, do review! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
